Picnic
by Aerial312
Summary: The nice weather makes us all a little crazy...


Picnic

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  

**This story was written for Raedances' challenge on the JOTT forum on forumer.com, to write a story where Scott and Jean are embarrassed for something love related**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean Grey stood at the kitchen counter, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  Scott stood in the doorway and watched her.  Finally, he stepped into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey.  What's up?"

"You have a mischievous look in your eyes, Jean." Scott pulled her back toward him. 

She smiled.  "I was just thinking," she began, as he interrupted her with a kiss.  She savored it for a moment, then continued.  "I was just thinking, that today would be the perfect day for a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yes, a picnic.  It would be nice.  It's gorgeous out today."

"There's snow on the ground."

"But today its 55 degrees out.  There's not much snow left from last week anyways."

"It's still kind of cold."

Jean leaned up and kissed him, deeply.  "We could keep each other warm."

Scott grinned.  "I think that I could deal with a picnic."

"Good.  I'm making sandwiches now, you go find a blanket for us to lay out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Be nice."

Scott stuck his tongue out at her as he left the room.  Jean smiled and continued assembling the meal.  Kitty walked through the door, in search of a snack.

"Whatcha making?"

"Lunch."

"Cool.  Can I have some?"

"This is for Scott and I.  Make your own."

"Can you take me and Amara to the mall?"

"No.  Scott and I are going to do something this afternoon."  
"Like, what's the occasion?"  
"We're going outside to have a picnic."  
"Ooh!  That's so romantic."

Jean smiled.  "That's what I was thinking."

Kitty giggled.  "What did you make to eat?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"You couldn't come up with something more romantic than peanut butter and jelly?"

"Scott likes peanut butter and jelly."

Kitty shook her head. "And for dessert?  Something he can eat off of you?"

"No, Kitty.  I just put in these little applesauces."

"Well, he could eat that off you…"

"Kitty!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Scott asked, walking back into the room.  

"No," Jean said quickly, grabbing his hand and leading him away.   

They walked out to the dock.

"Too windy," Scott whined.  

"Get over it," Jean laughed, throwing down the red blanket that Scott has procured.   They sat down, and she laid out the spread of food.  

"Yay, my favorite."

"Yup, I did that on purpose."

Scott leaned in and kissed her.  The kiss continued until they were relined on the blanket.  Scott lay on top of Jean, and things were getting heated up.  They rolled over, and Jean had Scott pinned.

"I see…" Scott grinned.  "You just…wanted…to get me…out here…to…seduce me."

Jean sat up, remaining straddled on top of him.  She blushed.   "Uh, yeah, we should, uh, eat."

Scott frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Are you like seeing this?" Kitty exclaimed.  

"Wow.  They're really into it." Kurt laughed.

"They're so totally going to go at it."

"On the dock?"

"Well, it sure looks like it."

"If they are doing it, they wouldn't do it on the dock."

"Why not?"

"They just wouldn't."

"I'm not sure, Kurt.  If they got, uh, properly inspired…"

"Kitty!"

"What do you say we put a little money on it?"

"Fine.  What are you thinking?"

"Twenty."

"Woah.  How about ten?"

"Fine.  Can you port us closer?"  
"Yeah, hold on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Jean had crawled off Scott's lap and begun eating her sandwich.  He, however, was protesting the interruption of the action, and not touching his sandwich.  

"Come on, Scott.  Eat!"

Scott traced the pointer finger of his right hand up Jean's left arm, across her collar bone, and down her right arm.  Jean shivered.

"Ticklish?"

"You know I am."

Scott grinned, and lunged in, with his hands to her waist.  Jean rapidly rolled backward to evade, and soon he was on top of her again.  They wrestled at bit, alternating dominance of the fight.  

"Woah!"  Scott yelled, as Jean had him pinned.  "We are right on the edge."

She stopped and looked, and he was right.  They were about six inches from falling into the frigid lake.  Jean stared down at him, and smiled.  

"Come here."

She did as he asked, and lay herself flat on his chest.  His lips reached up and met hers and they lay there making out for sometime.

"Grrr.  You may be right, Kitty."

They sat on a high branch of the closest tree to the dock, giving them a birds eye view of Scott and Jean's escalating activity.  

"Wow.  They are getting hot and heavy."

"I can't believe they're doing this out here.  What if the Professor were to come outside?"

"I know.  Usually they're discreet."

"This is hardly discreet."

"Yeah."

"When you say they're usually discreet, does that mean that you know they are having sex?"

"No, I'm just, like, guessing."

"Ah."

"Well, watching this, wouldn't you guess that they're already having sex?"

Kurt looked at the intertwined figures on the dock and nodded.

Jean shifted on top of Scott and he moaned. 

"Sorry."

Jean laughed.  "It's okay."  She kissed up the side of his neck, and pressed her hips into his erection.  He moaned again.

"Kitty, put that away!"

"I want to get a picture."

"Why?"

"Uh, method of persuasion…"

"You mean blackmail!"

"Got it!"

Jean stopped her writhing on top of Scott.  

"Do you hear that?"

"Kitty, give me the camera!"

"The camera?" Scott quickly lifted Jean off of him and stood up.  

"Where do you think they are?"

"Shit!  Kurt they know we're here!  Port us out!"

But before he could, Jean placed them in a telekinetic hold.

"What are you two up to?"

"Just admiring the view…" Kurt lied. 

"Get down!" Scott barked, untucking his shirt, to cover the bulge in his pants.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Jean's hold.  It won't let me."

Scott nodded to Jean, and she let them go.  They disappeared. 

"I'm gonna kill them!"

Jean charged toward the house, with Scott following.  Their picnic lay on the dock, forgotten.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Kitty where is it!?"

Jean had stormed into Kitty's room to find her and Amara admiring Kitty's photography.  

"Give it up!"

"Sure."  Kitty stood up, and handed the digital camera to her.  

"That was too easy," Jean said, deleting the picture.

Kitty and Amara smirked.

"What!?" Jean demanded.

"They've already been uploaded."

"Kitty!"

"But I will let you delete them from my files on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Take us to the mall.  Now."

Kitty crossed over to her computer.

Jean frowned and crossed her arms.  "Kitty…"

"Or I'll put this on my website, right now."

"Fine!" Jean walked over to Kitty.  "Delete it."

Kitty smiled.  "Here, why don't you."

Jean quickly deleted the directory that Kitty had appropriately named "Scott and Jean's Indiscretion."

"Good.  Let's go."  Kitty bounded out of her chair, followed quickly by Amara.  Jean trudged behind them.  

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, as they entered the hallway.

"The mall," Jean growled.  "Damage control. She let me delete the pictures."

Scott nodded. "I'll come too."  Jean smiled.

Kitty leaned in and whispered to Amara, "Too bad that directory she deleted was empty."

"What do you mean?"

"I made that folder, but put the pictures into whatever generic name the program gave the files.  You know what that means?  We get to scam another trip to the mall, and soon."

Amara laughed, and Jean and Scott trailed the two oblivious.


End file.
